User talk:ISnowBunnyI/Build:W/any Manly Battlecry
obaby mcbaby in advance — Skakid 14:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) W/any Charge Axe [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:51, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :We should merge that into this one, tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:53, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Not gonna lie, disciplined stance is for pussies [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:53, 3 July 2008 (EDT) needs moar healsig, will be rated 0-0-0 until done -_-.Snipey lizard 19:29, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :This is the kind of builds that really make this site a living joke...please be serious, because if you aren't, no real player will take you seriously (like me) and your builds will be voted down extremely quickly. BTW, this build is inferior in every way to W/any Charge Axe--Manbeast15 19:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) but this build is more manly....ftw, heck, toss vengeance in there ftwSnipey lizard 19:38, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Are you trying to tell Skakid he's wrong? [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 20:27, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Manbeast, that build is inferior if you're looking for pure aggression. Not to mention, you're a real player? More like a living joke yourself. WHORU [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 20:28, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::^ Wow, you're so cool now --'Sazzy ' 20:37, 3 July 2008 (EDT) i herd u liek to say "manly" a lot. --'Sazzy ' 20:22, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :It's manly to say a lot of manly, and because he wants to be manly, he says manly a lot, so he's manly. Btw, very manly build. --Sir Bertrand 10:37, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::Btw, 12-11-8 is a very manly attribute spread, but I think we should add an attribute spread not-so-manly people can use. I'll change it to 12-10-8, same duration for charge. --Sir Bertrand 10:41, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::It does sound manly if you put it that way. --'Sazzy ' 13:48, 4 July 2008 (EDT) manlay charge axe is forced to stay in frenzy moar often its moar manlay Move Before someone pisses about the name, or atleast stick HA in front so people dont scream Charge Axe.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:40, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :This is a Dupe. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:18, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mmmm, just checked that charge axe had HA tag, i thought build wouldn't be posted if it was.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:06, 5 July 2008 (EDT) not a dupe I use d-chop, bitches. that pussy build uses agon chop. who's fucking manly here, bitch? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 23:37, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :I believe Snow Bunny's build is sufficiently more manly --[[User:Ninpou|'ninpou']] 00:30, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Just delete the thing and change the other one, christ. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:36, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:56, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::One skill changed that does the same thing is a dupe...especially since d-chop is worse than agonizing chop, less damage, slower attack speed makes it non-leet...--Manbeast15 11:08, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::... –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 11:09, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Manbeast, I hope you're not serious. Go the fuck back to pve [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:18, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ccc -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:21, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I once got asked if I knew how to qknock with Agonizing Chop. I said I had never even tried, why the hell would you ever not use Dchop? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:32, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Manbeast and snipey wow your bad.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:31, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :^ [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail''']] 19:34, 7 July 2008 (EDT)